Corpse Party Poetry
by GemCrafted
Summary: In this story, I'll be uploading poems for Corpse Party in every character's P.O.V. Rated T because these poems are generally about children murdering other people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of "Corpse Party Poetry"! As the title describes, I'll be writing different poems for each character in Corpse Party from their individual perspective. I will only be doing poems for characters in the first Corpse Party game, such as Naomi, Seiko, Satoshi, etc. This poem is for the infamous Sachiko. This is also my first rhyming poem that doesn't sound totally cheesy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this poem!**

_**Sachiko's P.O.V.**_

Blood on  
>the walls;<br>blood in  
>these halls.<p>

Dead children  
>on the floor;<br>vomit stains  
>near the door.<p>

Tear drops shine  
>in the light;<br>a ghostly wail  
>echos through the night.<p>

I am filled  
>with the need to kill;<br>I won't stop  
>until I've had my fill.<p>

**Hope you guys liked this poem! If you did, be sure to leave me a R&R (rate and review) and let me know which character's poem you'd like to see next! By the way, sorry if I haven't been able to upload any new chapters to my "Frozen Skylox" and "South Rain" stories lately. I've been super busy with homework. Gosh darn it high school, why do you have to be so mean? Anyways, have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of "Corpse Party Poetry"! I have to say, I'm really enjoying writing these poems because I usually don't write, well, poems that have to do with blood and gore. It's definitely different. Anyways, this poem is for Yuki, a.k.a. the ghost girl without her left eye. I hope you enjoy! **

_Yuki's P.O.V._

_Give it back_

Lying on  
>a cold floor<br>A blindfold  
>over my eyes<br>All I can hear  
>are screams<br>and a pair  
>of scissors<br>The blindfold  
>is removed<br>and the last thing  
>I see<br>is a little girl  
>in a red dress<br>holding a pair  
>of bloody scissors.<p>

_Give it back_

My body glows  
>to a light blue<br>My remaining eye  
>grows red<br>with anger  
>I prowl<br>the empty halls  
>of the school I used to love.<p>

_Give it back_

Children arrive,  
>but never leave<br>All I think  
>is to kill, kill, kill<br>I threw  
>a little girl<br>at a wall today  
>and her blood<br>splattered everywhere.

_Give it back_

A young girl  
>gave me back<br>my tongue  
>I showed her<br>my past,  
>she made me<br>send her back  
>to where we just left.<p>

_Give it back_

I miss  
>my childhood innocence,<br>my carefree life,  
>my left eye.<p>

_Give it back_

**Hope you guys enjoyed this poem! If you've got any suggestions/complaints, please leave me a review. I'd love to hear what you all have to think! And if you're enjoying this story, please give it a R&R (rate & review); it means a lot to me to see your opinions! Anyways, I hope you all have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Welcome to the third chapter of "Corpse Party Poetry"! This poem is dedicated to the one and only Yuka Mochida, who is probably the most adorable eighth grader you'll ever see. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

_Yuka's P.O.V._

"Big brother!"

My brother's hugs  
>are the best.<br>His hands are  
>two white doves,<br>soaring through the air  
>and are always soft.<br>He'd never  
>leave me out or<br>abandon me.  
>Right?<p>

"Big brother!"

The charm  
>we performed<br>backfired.  
>I screamed<br>and held his hand  
>every time<br>an earthquake hit.  
>I had to pee,<br>but I could hold it.  
>Right?<p>

"Big brother!"

We found  
>a whole new wing<br>in the building.  
>He said that<br>he'd wait for me  
>while I went<br>to the restroom.  
>I know that<br>he wouldn't leave  
>without me.<br>Right?

"Big brother!"

A boy found me;  
>he seemed<br>really nice.  
>I looked inside<br>a classroom and then  
>I heard someone talking,<br>a stabbing noise,  
>a loud thud.<br>This guy wasn't a killer.  
>Right?<p>

"Big brother!"

I can outrun  
>this psychopath, I can.<br>Right?

_The rest of this paper is soaked in dried blood to thick to read._

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I figured that in typical "Corpse Party" fashion, I should leave out Yuka's fate and just write that the rest of the poem was too covered in blood to read. Anyways, if you are enjoying reading this series as much as I am writing it, please give me a R&R (by now you should know what it means, so I'm going to quit explaining it). Anyways, have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
